Little Hero Big Rescue
by Lily Hanson
Summary: The Rangers head to New Zealand, hoping to get a step ahead of Sledge in his search for the energems.
1. Ranger Travels

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Charge. This story is fan-made._

Chase packed his bags, excited for the trip ahead. So far, in his duties as a Power Ranger, he had to travel from New Zealand all the way to the United States. He couldn't deny it had been an amazing adventure, and he had made a lot of great friends. Logically, travels had been kind to him up to date.

But this one was special, regardless of how it went. Because he was so far from home, Chase liked to keep up with what was happening in New Zealand. He had family there, and so wanted to know what was going on with them, just like, he was sure, they were keeping up with news from Amber Beach. He would often send newspapers or flyers from the museum back home. His mother was one to worry, but if she could see he was having a good time, she could rest up somewhat. In exchange, his mother would send him the occasional newspaper (if there was an interesting headline, as Chase wasn't much of a reader) and other things that would keep him up to date on the events back home.

Today's newspaper was one he was thankful his mother had shared. UFOs had been spotted above Auckland City. Chase saw the headline and already was intrigued, but when he got a closer look at the picture, he recognized Sledge's transport pods. Their monsters were flying over New Zealand now, and it was up to the Rangers to figure out why. As such, they were headed back to Chase's home land, and while it wouldn't bring him close enough to home that he could pop in for a visit, it would still be nice to get back to what was familiar.

When he was finished packing, he made his way to the museum. He was sure to be the first one ready, which was proof to how excited he was for this trip. Chase was usually one to take his time, never feeling any pressure to rush through life. Once he reached the museum, he made his way down to the Dino Lab. He expected to find Kendall still packing up. If the Rangers were headed on an oversea mission, he assumed she would be coming with. She was, after all, a crucial part of the team and would be needed in New Zealand to help the Rangers track down whatever it was that had drawn Sledge and his army to the other side of the world. But when he got to the lab, he it looked just as always, and Kendall was busy working instead of packing. He set his bag down as some of the excitement slipped off his face.

"Please tell me all your stuff is in the truck?"

"We can't all go," Kendall insisted to him. "I'll be short staffed this weekend with the six of you gone. Someone's got to pick up the slack."

"So you're not coming?"

"There's nothing I can do in New Zealand that I can't do from here," Kendall said. "And I can't shut down the museum for a weekend. It is what's paying for this trip."

Chase wanted to argue. There was plenty she could do in New Zealand that she couldn't do from the museum. If he couldn't visit his family, he had hoped to take the Rangers on a little tour of Auckland, showing off part of his home nation. He was excited for his friends to get a taste of where he was from, but mostly, he was excited to show off to Kendall.

He bit his tongue, though. His crush on her was well-known by now. The other day, the bus boy had made fun of him for it. Kendall knew as well, but Chase was still trying to keep things normal between them. She wasn't ready for romance. He couldn't play that card.

"Oh," there was a tone of disappointment in his voice, but he tried to leave it there. Still, Kendall's face soften as she looked up from her laptop.

"I am sorry," she told him. "But the museum doesn't run itself and there's no one else I can put in charge."

"No... I get it," he said.

"And besides, my parents are going away this week to visit Jeremy and I promised them I'd look after Cammy. They're dropping her off this weekend so I need to be here."

"She's not going with them?"

Kendall shook her head, "They don't want her to miss much school. She's had a rough enough start with the Goldbergs passing and getting adopted. She's better off getting settled before they pull her out for vacation. Besides, it might be fun, having her for a whole week, especially if Sledge is going to be on the other side of the world."

"That makes sense," Chase said with a little nod. He wasn't sure how long they were going to be in New Zealand. He figured it would be as long as Sledge and his army were around. Certainly, bringing Cammy along would pull her out of school for a while, which he doubted the little girl could afford. He also couldn't ask that she stay behind. Her parents were already leaving for a trip, and he didn't think she would want to stay with anyone else but Kendall.

"We ready to go?" Koda asked, coming out of his cave with nothing more than a small bag, likely filled with a couple change of clothes. Koda didn't have much in his caves already, so there wasn't much for him to pack. He looked to Chase with a smile, excited for his trip across the world. Chase gave a little nod and then one last look at Kendall.

"You're going to miss out. There's nothing like new Zealand," Chase insisted, but Kendall didn't seem to be biting. She simply nodded her head while Koda grabbed Chase by the arm, and with his other hand he picked up all of Chase's bags.

"We go now," he said. "I want see Chase home."

-Dino-Charge-

After Kendall dropped the Rangers off at the airport, it was time to pick Cammy up from school. Kendall was a little disappointed she didn't get to join her friends on their adventure. Chase always spoke highly of his native country and she did have an itch to do a little travelling. Unfortunately, the museum kept her quite busy, someone needed to keep an eye on Amber Beach, just in case not all of Sledge's monsters joined him on his little trip, and Kendall had a responsibility to Cammy and her parents. She had promised to look after the little girl and didn't think her parents would be too happy if she cancelled at the last minute.

However, Kendall was excited for the week ahead. With Sledge out of the country, she could spend some quality time with Cammy, without having to worry much about her duty to the energems. She would check in on the Rangers from time to time, but was certain that they could care for themselves while they were away.

The school bell rang, marking the end of the day and the start to the weekend. Kids were excitedly rushing out of school and finding their parents. Many kids were leaving in groups, likely to spend their Friday night, or maybe even their weekend together. Kendall remembered a lot of kids would take advantage of the days off school to hang out.

And then came Cammy, walking out of the school by herself, with no one to say goodbye to. She saw Kendall and smiled, knowing to join her sister. Her parents had left while she was in school, and she would be headed for the week to Kendall's apartment. Kendall took her bag from her and then looked around.

"We aren't in a rush," she said. "You want to say goodbye to your friends?"

Cammy looked around the playground and then shook her head, "Not really."

"Is there anyone you want to have over this week?" she asked. "You can show them around the museum while I check up on some Ranger stuff."

"It's okay."

"Cam, the others are on a mission for a few days. When I'm working, you'll be alone."

"I'll be at school."

"I mean after hours stuff," Kendall told her. "Ranger stuff."

"I can sit around the lab with you," Cammy insisted. "We don't need to have anyone over."

"I don't mind, Cammy."

"It's okay," Cammy said. Kendall gave a little nod and decided to drop the matter. If Cammy didn't want to have people over, that was up to her. Kendall remembered enjoying the weekend by herself, and thought maybe Cammy was just like her in that sense. She liked the privacy it afforded. However, just as they were about to head to Kendall's car, Cammy's name was called. They turned around, seeing Cammy's teacher rushing out of the building with one of Cammy's sweaters.

"Camille! You for-cat your sweater!" the teacher called and Cammy rolled her eyes, but accepted the sweater with a little smile.

"Thanks, Ms. Patterson. Kendall, can I..."

"How about you wait in the car," Kendall suggested and let Cammy run off. She had heard stories of Cammy's teacher; none were bad, but there was a mild obsession with cats. Her students had to listen to her puns and cat jokes all day long. Kendall figured the little girl had had enough and was looking for a quick out. Kendall, meanwhile, wanted to talk just for a moment, to ensure Cammy's teacher knew she would be spending the week with her, in case there were any incidents.

"You must be Kendall," Ms. Patterson said. "We've met before, haven't we? When her foster parents didn't show up? How has she been... since..."

"She's adjusted," Kendall said, glancing quickly over to the car, where Cammy was waiting in the back seat. "She misses the Goldbergs, but her parents now have been really great."

"They are amazing," Ms. Patterson confirmed. "Cammy's marks have improved since she's moved in with them. However... you wouldn't happen to have a minute, do you?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. Like I said, she's doing wonderfully in school now. It's just... there's some issues on the playground."

"Like what?" Kendall asked.

"She's often by herself," Ms. Patterson said with a tone of deep concern. "Very often, actually. And the one time I saw her with some of the other kids, it didn't look like Camille was having much fun."

"Is she being bullied?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. I just noticed that, for her, it's been a little hard making friends. I don't know if she's just not interested, or maybe she doesn't know how. A few kids from foster care seem to have this problem in my experience. Some want it so bad, they try too hard, others just don't know how to approach the other kids and... Camille's so sweet, I don't want her falling behind socially. It only gets harder as she gets older."

Kendall nodded her head. She could attest to that. She was twenty-six and only just starting to form long-lasting friendships. It wasn't like when she had been a kid, and all it took was sharing a toy to suddenly have a best friend for life.

"Look, I hope I'm not crossing any lines, but her parents told me that they took you in too and... Well, I was hoping since you and Cammy have that shared experience, maybe you could talk to her, maybe give her some advice."

"I'm... probably not the best person to do that."

"There's really no one better," Ms. Patterson insisted. "Camille talks about you all the time, she's always brining in stuff from your museum for show and tell. She really looks up to you. Maybe a word from you about this might just be the push she needs to try and open herself up a little more."

"Open up?" Kendal frowned and glanced to Cammy in the car again. Cammy being closed off in school sounded nothing like the little girl she knew. She admired Cammy's ability to open up and joke around with the other Rangers. She admired how Cammy was willing to try new things with her Ranger friends and share pieces of her life. Cammy was outgoing, friendly and very personable. It shocked Kendall to think that wasn't the case at school. "I'll talk with her. Thank you, Ms. Patterson."

"Anytime," the teacher smiled. "She really is one of my best students. I want the best for her."

"I do as well," Kendall nodded. She thanked the teacher and then walked over to the car. Cammy was there and had picked up Kendall's tablet to play a game. Kendall sat down inside the car and glanced to the back, "I had an interesting talk with your teacher."

"I swear, I don't know where my library book went!"

"It's not about... you lost a book?"

"I didn't lose it; it vanished out of my backpack."

"I... sure," Kendall sighed. She didn't have time to talk about books. "Cammy, we were talking about recess. She says you like to play alone."

Cammy shrugged her shoulders, set the tablet down and looked out the window, "Sometimes."

"And the other times?"

"I don't know. Most of the time I like playing by myself."

"Cammy, if you want to have a few people over to the museum, that's fine with me. You know I'd be more than happy to host a few friends."

"Won't you be busy?"

"The Rangers have about an hour still before their flight, then I'll take them half a day to get to New Zealand."

"They're going to New Zealand! Why aren't we going that would be so cool!"

"You have school, I have work."

"Ranger work," Cammy said. "You should go with them. You can help me with my school work down there anyways..."

"Cam, you're changing the subject. If you want to have some people from school come to the museum, it would be my pleasure. You'd get a tour, everyone would get a free gift from the gift shop, and there's a meal included at the cafe. Wouldn't that sound like fun?"

"Bella suggested that for my birthday party."

"We're always changing around the exhibits..."

"I want to spend the weekend with you," Cammy said. "Just us. Like a sleep over that lasts forever. That sounds like a lot of fun."

Kendall sighed, put the keys in the ignition and again decided to drop the issue. However, she was going to pick it up again. Making friends was tough, and just like Ms. Patterson, Kendall didn't want to see Cammy falling behind. She needed friends her own age, people in her class and at school that she could talk to. Those friendships would be crucial for Cammy growing up.


	2. A New Neighbour

Hearing a ringing, Kendall threw off the blankets and rushed out of bed, determined to stop the noise before it woke Cammy. After school, she had taken the little girl to the museum for a few hours and let her explore some of the new exhibits. Then they went out for a pizza dinner. Cammy was determined to treat her week with Kendall as one long sleepover, and it wasn't a sleepover without pizza. When they were home from dinner, Kendall pulled out the junk food, set up a movie and the girls watched TV until late.

Now, it was Saturday morning. Cammy would be allowed to sleep in to make up for staying up later than usual, but Kendall had to get to work. She assumed her laptop was ringing only because the Rangers had finally made it to New Zealand and they were updating her on their mission.

Kendall opened up her laptop, bringing up the video chat with the Rangers. Fortunately, as she glanced to the bedroom, she saw Cammy was still fast asleep.

"We wake you?" Tyler asked. Kendall nodded her head.

"You did, but it's not a problem. How was the flight?"

"Awful," Ivan insisted, taking over the whole screen with his face. "I have yet to comprehend how a large metal beast can soar through the air. Are you sure, Lady Kendall, that it will be safe once more on the flight home?"

"Air travel is... Ivan, you pilot the PteraZord," Kendall frowned. "Your Zord is a large, metal beast, and you trust it."

"Aye, but the PteraZord is a bird."

"Actually, it's a dinosaur," Riley corrected.

"Actually, it's a pterosaur," Kendall said. "And Ivan, air travel is just like flying in the PteraZord."

"Yes, but food is bad," Koda added, taking up half the screen from Ivan as he looked at Kendall. "And chairs very small."

"I agree, air travel is not comfortable, but I assure you, it is very safe," Kendall said. "Other than that, I hope it went well. You all got some sleep?"

"Very little," Shelby complained, "But we're ready to work. Have you figured out what Sledge is doing in New Zealand?"

"I've come up with very little," Kendall shook her head. "I have picked up on some faint signals. However, it's so far, I'm not sure if the signals are faint because there's nothing too powerful down there, or if the signal is faint due to the distance. I am going to need you six to check it out."

"Where are we headed?"

"There's a small town just outside of Auckland. It's where most of Sledge's pods have been seen and where I'm getting the strongest signal. Keep an eye out for a new energem, a Zord, or anything that could be of interest to us and Sledge. If there is anything unusual, let me know. I'll do everything I can from here."

"We'll take care of it, Ms. Morgan," Tyler insisted before the screen turned blank. Kendall yawned loudly and looked out the window. It was still dark and realistically she could get maybe a couple more hours of sleep. However, now that the Rangers were in New Zealand, she couldn't justify taking a break. Sledge had to have travelled all that way for a reason, and when the Rangers figured out why, she already wanted to have a way to stop him.

She brought up her scans of Auckland and its surrounding areas once more. Though she had designed all of her technology to be able to scan the world, knowing it wasn't likely all ten of the energems would be found in a single country, never mind solely in Amber Beach, the further away its location was from the museum, the fainter the signal. For a while now she had been picking up on activity in New Zealand, but there was still more to discover in Amber Beach and Sledge and Fury were still attacking at home. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't justify sending the Rangers all the way across the world in the off chance the signal did belong to a Zord or an energem.

"We've got seven energems," Kendall said to herself as she looked over her work. "Plus the aqua energem, that's eight. There's two more to be found, as well as their Zords."

Kendall tapped her fingers on her desk as she verified the date of the very first signal she had received from New Zealand. She was surprised she had never noticed before that her scans had picked up on it only days after she had lost the purple energem. Likely, she was still taking time off, and the Rangers had been overseeing her work in the lab while she rested. By the time she got back to work, she had made nothing of it considering the signals were weak and they had started to move onto the gold energem.

"That's curious," she whispered to herself. "As soon as I lose it, a new signal emerges."

She picked up her Dino Com, "Tyler, Chase, this is just a hunch, but stay close to the water."

"We're in New Zealand," Tyler answered her. "There's water on every side."

"Stick near the coasts. I think we might be looking for the PlesioZord."

"A Zord, all the way out here?"

"A Zord, or the purple energem," Kendall nodded her head. "It's appeared to us once and Keeper seemed fairly certain we would see it again. Maybe that's what Sledge is picking up on."

"You think maybe someone's bonded with it?" Shelby asked. Kendall furrowed her brow and bit her lip. Now that Shelby brought it up, it did seem likely. However, Kendall had a feeling that wasn't the case. Something in her gut told her there wasn't another Ranger out there just yet.

"Maybe it is just the PlesioZord," she said. "We know it was awakened."

"But we destroyed it when it was out of control," Riley said. "Doesn't that... reset it or something?"

"We're not sure what it does," Kendall stated. "Again, Keeper seemed pretty sure the PlesioZord would find a way to survive. At least, that's what he promised me."

"That's what he told us, too," Tyler agreed. "You think the PlesioZord's been awake this whole time, then?"

"It could be possible," Kendall nodded. "And if that's the case, it's been awakened and there's potentially been no one bonded to the purple energem."

"That not good?"

"I'm not sure what it is. Stick to the coasts, keep your eyes out for the PlesioZord..."

"Kendall, there is a myth here in New Zealand," Chase said. "I never believed it myself, growing up, but a few people are convinced they've spotted the Taniwha. It's kind of like New Zealand's Loch Ness. It may resemble the PlesioZord."

Kendall gave a little nod. Myths had been her go-to when Keeper had first brought her into the mission. The Loch Ness monster had been her very first point of interest, as it was thought to be an extant plesiosaur and a possible host for the purple energem. However, when a few of those myths had failed her, Kendall had turned to looking for fossils only, believing all the creatures she was looking for truly were extinct.

However, Chase was pointing her on the right path. There had been several claims of people seeing the Taniwha in New Zealand, since long before the purple energem had appeared to her all those months ago. However, since that time, the number of sightings had skyrocketed. There were more reports of sightings and more claims that the monster was real than ever before.

"There's no way that's a coincidence," she shook her head as she sent the Rangers some coordinates; "Most of the sightings have been here. Check out the beach; see if you can't spot something. I'll do what I can on my end."

"We're on it," Chase promised before hanging up. Kendall grabbed her laptop and her Dino Com and then walked to the bedroom. She hated to wake Cammy so early, but wanted to get to her lab. Now that they had a possible lead, she needed to do all she could to ensure the Rangers stayed one step ahead of Sledge. If her suspicions were correct, and the PlesioZord had made its way to New Zealand, it was crucial that the Rangers get to it before Sledge did. She didn't want to have to fight the aliens over another Zord after the hell they went through trying to get the PteraZord back.

"No..." Cammy whined as Kendall pulled down her blankets. "I'm too tired."

"You can sleep in the lab," Kendall told her. "I need to get to work."

"But it's Saturday."

"Ranger work. The others are in New Zealand, possibly on the trail of the PlesioZord."

"The PlesioZord?" Cammy sat up, looking excited. "As in the purple Ranger's Zord?"

"I hope," Kendall nodded. "It's possible the PlesioZord has been awake this whole time. If so, the Rangers need to get to it before Sledge does. And I've got to help out anyway I can."

"What about the purple energem?" Cammy asked. "Sledge can't do anything to the Zord unless he's got the energem, right? Is that in New Zealand too?"

"I... I don't know," Kendall frowned. "But you bring up a good point. If the PlesioZord survived... the energem's bound to still be out there."

"In New Zealand?"

"Maybe, maybe not. That's why we need to go to the lab," Kendall said. Cammy crawled out of bed and picked up her bag, taking a few things with her to keep busy for the day while Kendall was at work. Once they were packed up and ready to head out, Kendall walked to the door. She opened it and Cammy walked out into the hallway. There, the little girl spotted someone struggling with his key in the lock a couple of doors down. She frowned, looking to him. He was a bit peculiar in the way he was dress, looking a little more eccentric than Cammy would have expected from anyone in their day to day attire, especially for so early in the morning. When Kendall was done locking up her own apartment, Cammy tugged on her hand.

"Who is he?" she whispered. Kendall looked down the hall to the man and then shrugged.

"I've never seen him before," she answered before also noticing he seemed to be having a tough time with his door. Kendall set her bags down, told Cammy to wait and approached him.

"Do you need a hand?"

"Door's jammed," he told her.

"These get a bit tricky," Kendall said before offering to try her hand. "Do you mind?"

"Be my guest," he stepped out of the way. Kendall took the key, jiggled it in the lock, then pulled on the door. Just like that, the lock gave and the door opened up. The man looked on, impressed.

"You'll have to show me how you do that."

"The longer you stay here, the better you'll get," Kendall told him. "The whole building's put in a complaint, but nothing's been done about them."

"Well, I'm very appreciative," he smiled. "Why don't I repay you with a bit of coffee? If you're up this early, I'm sure you'd need it."

"Actually, I've got to go," Kendall told him, then gestured over to Cammy. "We've got to get to work."

"Work? At this hour? On a Saturday?"

"It's important," Kendall insisted.

"Why don't I take you out later, then?" the man offered. "I'm new to town so I'm looking for someone to show me around."

"Well, I've really got to..." Kendall started to say, but as she was about to tell him she would be looking after Cammy all week and didn't think the little girl would be entertained sitting for coffee for a couple of hours, she stopped herself. Someone was reaching out to her, trying to befriend her because he was new to town. Cammy seemed to be having trouble making friends at school, so Kendall thought maybe it would be a good idea to model for Cammy how friendships formed.

"You know what, why don't you stop by the museum?"

"There's a museum in town?" the man asked.

"My museum. Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum."

"You own a museum? That is quite impressive."

"Thanks. There's a cafe and we serve some pretty good food. If you stop by around lunch, maybe I can treat you."

"Well, an open door, dinosaurs, and a date with a beautiful woman, how can I say no to that," the man smiled. "I'll see you for lunch then."

He tipped his hat before walking into his apartment. Kendall made her way back over to Cammy and picked up her bags.

"He's weird," Cammy said. Kendall shook her head.

"He seemed nice enough, though. That's what counts. Who knows, maybe we'll hit it off."

"Is he your boyfriend now?" Cammy asked. "Because I don't like him."

"He's not my boyfriend. Maybe we'll be friends."

"He said it was a date. Chase is going to be so jealous."

"Cammy, it's not a date. I helped him with his door and we're meeting up for lunch. It's what friends do."

"If he's your boyfriend, maybe he can come to my birthday party at the museum," Cammy suggested.

"He's not my boyfriend," Kendall sighed. "I have plenty of male friends, and none of them are my boyfriends. Why is he any different?"

"Having a magician at my party would be cool. Think he can make dinosaurs disappears?"

"The extinction has already done that," Kendall sighed and decided she would give up arguing the matter with Cammy. "And I don't think he was a magician anyways."

"He sure looked like one."

"Shall we go find the purple energem now?"

"Yes! Let's go!" Cammy cried out excitedly as she rushed to the elevator.


	3. Tricked and Rescued

Kendall stared at the map of Amber Beach. She was down in her lab, working to help the Rangers with their mission in New Zealand. She had reason to believe that Sledge had travelled all the way across the world for the PlesioZord. Faint signals had shown up near Auckland shortly after the Rangers had destroyed the Zord, and Keeper had insisted it would find a way to survive, implying the Rangers would see it again. There was no way it could be a coincidence, especially since locals had been reporting more sightings of mythological creatures in the area.

If the PlesioZord had found a way to survive, the purple energem needed to be nearby. But none of Kendall's scans of New Zealand revealed anything energem-like in the area. Out of frustration, Kendall decided to take a break from the foreign country and resume her search at home.

Seven energems had been found. Three were still at large. Of those three, one had bonded. Since the AnkyloZord had been awakened, it was safe to assume that somewhere out there, someone was bonded with the aqua energem. That left two energems that needed to be discovered. It had been hard enough searching for ten when this mission had first begun. The Earth was a big place, with many of it still to be discovered by man, and the energems were so tiny, they could easily be overlooked. Now, the Earth was the same size, but there were one two energems. The odds of finding them in her lifetime were next to impossible, especially right here in Amber Beach.

Yet, as Kendall stared at the map before her, she couldn't help but notice a faint, but very real signal coming from the place that had once been a cave. It was the exact location where she had found the purple energem in the first place, and then she had been buried with it. The Rangers had returned to the sight to search for the stone, and no doubt Fury had done the same. The Rangers came back empty handed and since Fury had yet to gloat about his discovery, Kendall had assumed he had the same luck. But there it was, a faint signal, matching somewhat the one the other energems had emitted before their discoveries.

"I've got to have a look," Kendall said, turning to Cammy. "Logically, it makes sense it would be there, right?"

"At the cave of doom?" Cammy asked.

"It's where I lost it. The energems don't just... walk off."

"So, are we going?" Cammy smiled excitedly, but Kendall shook her head. Cammy pouted as she watched Keeper walk out from Koda's caves. "What do you mean, no? You're supposed to babysit me all week!"

"Every time I have an energem in my hands, Fury turns up," Kendall told the little girl. "If my scans are true, the purple energem is right where I left it. If that's the case, there's a good chance Fury shows up. If that happens..."

"That's a lot of ifs..."

"If that happens," Kendall continued, "I want you nowhere near me."

"But if Fury turns up, what's going to happen to you?"

"If the energem really did bond to me once, it should do so again," Kendall told Cammy then turned to Keeper, "Right?"

"We can hope," Keeper nodded. "However, do remember, the energems are sentient. Just because it chose you once, does not necessary mean you are still worthy. Exercise caution."

"What if there's no energem there, but Fury sees you, thinks you have one and you don't?" Cammy asked and looked worried. "Kendall, he'll kill you."

"The Rangers are in New Zealand and they are needed there..."

"Not all of them," Cammy reminded her. "The Prince is in Zandar, and he said he could be here in a matter of hours, right? Isn't that fast enough."

"Keeper, give him a call," Kendall said and the alien nodded his head. Cammy frowned as she watched Kendall begin to leave.

"But, shouldn't you wait for..."

"Cammy, if I'm picking up on something, there's no telling who else is. Sledge may be on the other side of the world, but we don't know about Fury, Poisandra, Wrench..."

"Indeed," Keeper agreed. "We only know Sledge's transport pod was seen in New Zealand. The Rangers have yet to spot any of his crew."

"I have to check out the energem, before someone else gets there," Kendall insisted, kneeling down before Cammy and placing her hands on the little girl's shoulders. "We've got to work quickly. But the Prince is on his way. Should anything go wrong, he'll look after you."

"I'll be here. I'll be fine," Cammy said. "What about you?"

"He'll do what he can for me," Kendall said. "He owes me."

"What about your date with the magician?" Cammy asked. "It's almost lunch time..."

"Tell him something came up, but he can take a meal on the house and I'll catch up with him tomorrow."

"If you're still alive."

"I'll be alive," Kendall promised. "I'm coming home, Cammy."

"Pinky swear?" Cammy asked and held out her little finger. Kendall nodded, wrapping hers around the little girl's. When Cammy seemed satisfied, Kendall got back to her feet. She looked to Keeper, "Watch her. No matter what, don't let anything happen to her."

"I will do my best."

"Not good enough. You'll do it, period."

"Nothing will happen to Cammy while she is in my care," Keeper promised. "You will keep an eye out for trouble."

Kendall nodded, gave Cammy a kiss on the top of the head and then rushed out. She needed to find that energem, hopefully while the aliens were all busy in New Zealand.

She took her car. Normally, to go to the outskirts of town, she would take one of the museum trucks. They were better equipped. However, she was sure Fury and the other monsters knew to look out for anything related to the museum. They hadn't yet discovered her lab lay underneath the building, but knew that was where the Rangers liked to hang out. She hoped, if she was just in her car, any aliens watching over the city wouldn't pay attention to her.

The drive out wasn't too long, but it was rather isolated. Kendall felt her stomach turn as she stepped out of her car. She held her Dino Com in one hand, keeping it close by just in case she needed to call Keeper for help. A little ways off, she spotted the stones and boulders where a cave one stood. It had collapsed when Fury had attacked her inside and now was just a pile of rocks. Kendall knew the energem signal was coming from that cave and figured the energem was buried somewhere in the debris.

Her first step was to survey the scene. She knew first hand if she moved a stone without thinking, it could cause the rocks to cave in further on each other. It was how she had broken her leg. She needed to be careful how she moved the stones if she wanted to uncover the energem. Perhaps that was the reason it had yet to be found. Fury would certainly lack care, and the Rangers would just dig until they were tired. Riley, maybe, would propose they approach the dig strategically, but would likely be outvoted by his teammates and by time. Back then, they also had the PlesioZord to worry about.

"You're becoming more effort than you're worth," Kendall muttered just before she saw something shoot past her, hitting the piles of rocks. They were blasted to pieces and she was blasted backwards into the ground. She rolled in the grass a few times before stopping. Her head was spinning, her ears were ringing and her body ached. She could feel some burns on her skin from being so close to the blast and already knew she was in trouble.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one," Fury chuckled as he stood over her. Kendall pushed herself up into a seated position and tried to back away from him.

"I don't have the energem," she told him, hoping he would leave her alone to search for it. At the very least, that would give her time to get away and wait for the Prince to show up. If Fury did get his hands on it, she would still be alive to help Phillip and the other Rangers get it back.

"Of course you don't," Fury shook his head. "How could you? It's not here."

Kendall frowned. She wasn't sure what Fury and Sledge used to locate energems. Clearly it wasn't as good as her own technology, considering she had seven and the aliens had none. Still, they had a way, and theirs was telling Fury there was no energem in this location. And he seemed sure. However, whenever Fury saw her, he assumed she had an energem, often even when she didn't. Obviously, he relied on her for his personal search somewhat, so it struck her as odd that he would be so confident there was nothing to be found in this location.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't think, after our little meeting here, that I didn't search high and low for that stupid rock?" Fury asked. "I spent days digging, hoping to pick up what you dropped, and nothing! There is no energem here. I don't know where it went, but it's no longer here."

Kendall frowned again, "But..."

"The signal?" Fury asked teasingly. "The one that brought you here? Are you wondering about that? That was mine."

"You..."

"The Rangers are on the other side of the world," Fury said. "When you didn't turn up with them, I figured you stayed behind. Alone. You just gave me the perfect opportunity."

"To kill me?" Kendall asked. "Then you'll have to aim a lot better than you did."

"Kill you?" Fury frowned. "Scientist, you have seven energems. I don't know what you do, I don't know how you do it, but whatever it is you do, clearly it's much more efficient. You find energems. If I kill you, sure the Rangers won't have any more, but neither will I. I want you to..."

"Hey, beast!" someone shouted, and Kendall looked beyond Fury to see her new neighbour standing a little ways off. "Back away from the lady!"

"This doesn't concern you, human," Fury threatened, holding up his blaster. The man didn't seem to flinch and Kendall watched with a deep frown, wondering what her neighbour could have been thinking. Only the Rangers and herself had ever dared to challenge Fury. Generally, people ran screaming when they saw him.

"You see, I've got a lunch date with the beautiful damsel," the man stated. "And if you kill her, well, I don't get the free meal I was promised. So why don't you just let her walk?"

"Make me," Fury challenged and Kendall furrowed her brow deeply when the man didn't stand down. He rushed towards Fury with his bare hands and threw a few swings. None connected with the overgrown cat, but it was clear Fury was finding the intrusion to be more of an inconvenience than he had planned for. He kicked the man in the stomach and then back away. Before leaving, he gave Kendall one last look. "I will be back, scientist!"

Kendall gulped as she watched him leave then turned to the man who saved her. He was clutching his stomach, but he was back to his feet quickly and he offered her his hand. Gently, he pulled her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. Kendall gave a little nod.

"I'll live."

"I can take you to the hospital..."

"I'll be fine," she insisted. Her lab would have all the equipment she needed to look after herself, and Keeper would help tend to her burns and cuts. "But I'll need to rain check on lunch..."

"At least let me drive you home..."

"My sister's at the museum," Kendall said. "She's waiting for me. I've got to pick her up..."

"Then let me drive you back," he wouldn't take no for an answer, as he was already leading her back to his car. Kendall found she couldn't refuse, but was appreciative there was someone who could take her back. She got into the passenger seat while he took the driver's side. As he started the car, she turned to him.

"You could have gotten yourself killed back there."

"That's a funny way of saying thank you," he smirked. "Besides, what's the point of living if you don't push yourself every once in a while. That was a thrill I'll certainly never forget."

"You have no idea the kind of power F... that thing has. You're lucky he retreated when he did."

"I think you're the lucky one here. Why was that cat after you anyways? Is that a thing in this town?"

"You mean you haven't heard?"

"I'm not from here. New to town, remember."

"Well, yes. Monsters attacking people is a thing."

"So, you know about these monsters, and you still wander so far away from town on your own?"

"What about you?" Kendall decided to turn it around."What were you doing out here?"

"I like to go for walks, clear my head. And, you know, I've yet to hear a thank you."

"Thank you," Kendall finally uttered. "Uh..."

"Heckyl."

"Heckyl?"

"It's a stage name."

"So you are a magician?"

"Singer, actually, but I see why you would think that," Heckyl chuckled. "And you're welcome..."

"Kendall. Kendall Morgan."

"Well, Kendall, are you sure you don't want to make a stop at the hospital?"

"The museum's fine. Like I said, monsters attacking is pretty common here. Everyone's pretty good with first aid."

"There's something else you'll have to show me, then," Heckyl smirked. "Maybe over lunch tomorrow, unless another monster has it out for you."

"Hopefully not," Kendall shook her head. "But that sounds good."

"Great," Heckyl pulled into the museum parking lot, stopping just in front of the door, "I can't wait."

Kendall stepped out of the car and flashed him a quick smile and a wave as he drove off. Just as she was about to turn around to head inside, someone ran into her and little arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. Kendall looked down, seeing Cammy was hugging her tight and figured the little girl had seen everything.

"See, told you I'd come back," Kendall returned the hug and smiled at Cammy.

"You're not leaving until the Prince shows up," Cammy stated firmly. "And even then, we'll have to talk about it again. Promise!"

"I promise," Kendall nodded. She took Cammy's hand. "We'll go in around back. If people see me like this, they'll have too many questions."


	4. A Royal Guard

For Prince Phillip, this visit to Amber Beach was his first official call to duty as the graphite Ranger. Keeper had called him a few hours ago, requesting his make his way across the ocean as quickly as possible. Kendall had reason to believe the purple energem was in town and needed a Ranger to accompany her in going after it. The Prince was fortunate enough to have his own private jet that he could use at will, and so as soon as he heard he was needed, he got the jet ready and flew overseas.

A few of his servants knew of his identity. Enough, at least, that once he arrived at Amber Beach, they left him to make his way to the museum on his own. He could more than look after himself, and they would likely only get in the way of the mission, like they had the last time they had been in town. The Prince walked into the museum, made his way down the lab, then frowned at what he saw. Keeper had told him that he was needed because the Rangers were away and Kendall needed an escort. However, judging by the cuts and burns she suffered, it looked like she already made her way out. The Prince dropped his bag and rushed over, eager to check up on her himself.

"You were supposed to wait for me," he said. "I came as quickly as I could. Why did you not wait?"

"I thought I needed to get to the energem first," Kendall said. "There was no telling if I was the only one to pick up on its signal."

"Did you get it, at least?"

"It was a trap!" Cammy announced, looking to the Prince with wide eyes. "She went there, all by herself, and Fury showed up! And he was all, 'ha, I tricked you' and Kendall was like 'huh, what do you mean?' and Fury was like 'I'm going to kill you!' But then, the magician showed up!"

"Heckyl," Kendall said, though it didn't help the Prince much.

"And he was all, 'Don't hurt her monster,' and Fury was like 'what are you going to do about it?' and then they fought, and Fury got scared and he took off! Then the magician drove Kendall back here and... You showed up, I guess."

"Fury tricked you?"

"He lured me in."

"To kill you?" the Prince frowned. Kendall shook her head.

"Actually, no. He wants to find the energems. He thinks I can help him. That's why he set the trap."

"If it weren't for the magician, she would be toast!" Cammy told the Prince. "That's why she's not allowed to go anywhere without a Ranger. It's a rule"

"One I agree to," Phillip said. "If Fury thinks he can take you away from us, he's got another thing coming."

"He's not above trying again."

"Next time, I'll search for the next energem," the prince told her.

"It's the purple one," Cammy said. "Kendall had it once before, but she lost it."

"The Rangers are in New Zealand, tracking what I think might be the PlesioZord."

"You didn't go with him?"

"She's babysitting," Cammy said and pointed to herself. "But I would have been happy to go to New Zealand."

"She's got school to keep up with," Kendall explained. "And I've got a museum to run. Besides, there's nothing I can do in New Zealand that I can't do here, and someone's got to make sure Amber Beach stays safe without the Rangers."

"Then while you keep the city safe, I will keep you safe," the Prince offered and held out his hand to help Kendall out of her seat. "I'm sure the museum can run itself until the end of the day. I will take you home so you can rest."

"Just let me grab a few things," Kendall said and walked over to her work station. As she did, Cammy stood next to the Prince and looked up at him.

"You can't let Fury get her," she insisted to him. The Prince looked to Cammy before kneeling down. He smiled.

"I owe Ms. Morgan a great debt," he told her. "One I insist on repaying. I will protect her with my life, and I will care for her until her friends return."

"You promise?" Cammy asked as she looked to Kendall worriedly. "I don't want Fury to get her."

"He will not."

"Are we ready?" Kendall asked, coming over to the Prince and the little girl, her bag packed. Phillip nodded his head, getting back to his feet while Cammy took Kendall's hand.

"Are we going to have another movie night?"

"Maybe," Kendall nodded then looked down at her sister, "Or, how about the Prince and I go over what happened today, see if we can't find where the real purple energem is hiding, and you have a friend over to watch a movie. I'll order in a pizza."

Almost instantly, Cammy shook her head. "I don't want to have a friend over."

"Cam..."

"I'd rather look for the purple energem too."

"It's going to be boring. You'd have a lot more fun with a friend."

"I'll be okay," Cammy insisted and Kendall sighed.

"Alright. Just... run up to the cafe and ask Derek to whip up something for three. We'll take that home then."

"No pizza?"

"Pizza is a friendly food," Kendall said. Cammy lowered her head, but ran up like Kendall asked. Kendall watched her go, then sighed again in frustration, "I've got to talk with my parents."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Cammy doesn't have any friends at school," Kendall turned to the Prince. "I keep trying to give her chances to have someone over and make new friends, but she shuts me out."

"I didn't have many friends growing up," the Prince said. "A few of the servant's children would be made to play with me, but I wouldn't call them friends."

"How did that work out for you?" Kendall asked. The Prince was about to respond positively but stopped when he saw the look Kendall was giving him. He remembered how he had only just turned his life around for the better, choosing to treat all people with care and respect and nodded his head.

"You're right to get her working on this early."

"It's one of my biggest regrets growing up," Kendall said. "I'm just getting friends now. But growing up without them... I felt really lonely."

The Prince gave a little nod, "I had many servants, but my palace always felt empty," he agreed.

"I just don't know what to do."

"You care," the Prince flashed a warm smile. "That's a start."

-Dino-Charge-

"We've found the PlesioZord," Tyler announced over the video chat, with the other Rangers sitting just behind him. "But then Sledge's pods showed up again. They were shooting at it, as if they wanted to destroy it."

"Ms. Morgan, it was the weirdest thing," Shelby added, leaning forward. "They didn't want to take it like they did the PteraZord. They were honestly looking to get rid of it."

"You're sure?" Kendall asked, looking to Phillip, but the Prince shrugged his shoulders. Despite being a Ranger, everything concerning the energems was still new to him. He wasn't particularly sure why the aliens wanted the energems, or how much power exactly was in a Zord. He just knew he had a responsibility.

"I got some of it on video," Shelby said and pointed her IPhone to the screen. On it, she played a video for Kendall and Phillip, showing off the PlesioZord surfacing in the ocean just before one of the pods began it's attack. The whole length of the video also featured the cry of the PlesioZord, and the tune was all too familiar to Kendall. She frowned deeply.

"It's weak."

"A fight against Sledge will do that to you," Riley agreed. Kendall shook her head.

"Even before," she said. "That cry... I know it."

"You know it?" Ivan asked.

"I can't explain it. Just... after I found the purple energem, when I was having those headaches and I was seeing plesiosaurs, there was a point where I heard a cry like that. Next thing I knew, I woke up in the hospital."

"Must have been when we destroyed the PlesioZord the first time," Tyler said.

"You've destroyed it?" Phillip and Ivan asked, looking to Kendall and the other Rangers respectively.

"The PlesioZord's been active for a while without someone bonded to the energem. Potentially, that could mean the PlesioZord's losing energy. They do harness all their powers from the energems," Kendall explained to the Rangers and Phillip watched her reach for a document on her bookshelf. He assumed, because it seemed to be about the energems, that Kendall had written it herself and it was her research and discoveries about the small stones. "Our best bet would be to reunite the PlesioZord with the purple energem. Bonded or not."

"But we don't have the purple energem," Riley said. "It was lost in that cave in."

"Do your best to protect the PlesioZord," Kendall told the Rangers. "Don't let Sledge or any other alien get too close. I'll look out for the purple energem. As soon as I find something, I'll let you know."

"Sounds like a plan," Tyler gave a nod, then got up when there was a knock at the door. In the background, Kendall could see Koda jumping over a hotel chair as he raced to the door. She assumed the Rangers had ordered room service and Koda was dying for a bite to eat. The Rangers had told her and Phillip of their busy day, and it didn't sound like the ever-starving caveman had had enough time to eat.

But while everyone else went to the door to grab their meals, Chase stayed behind, looking at the screen. The others had noticed Kendall's injuries as well, but made nothing of it when she told them she was fine. They had all been a little worried when Prince Phillip insisted he would care for her in their absence. The last time the two of them had been alone with an alien; he had left her for dead. However, the other Rangers were willing to let it go. Phillip was a Ranger now, and in their few updates to him, the Rangers could tell he was beginning to change for the better. His energem trusted him, they had to do the same.

Chase wasn't as easily comforted, "Fury never would have been able to pull a stunt like that if you'd have been with us."

"The fact that Fury managed to fool me proves it was wise to stay here," Kendall told him. "He's still in Amber Beach. Someone's got to keep him from wreaking havoc."

"The Prince could have flown in without you being there."

"Then who would look after him?" Kendall said. "Chase, relax, I'm fine here."

"I know. It's just... You're part of this team, you know. It doesn't feel right being here without you."

"Chase, as good as it must feel to be home, you have to remember, this is a mission, not a vacation. Your Ranger duties come above all. Unfortunately, that means even if I was there, there would be no time for you to show us around."

"Well, yeah, but..."

"I'd rather go back another time. When there's actually time we can spend touring New Zealand. Perhaps even visiting your family."

Chase gave a little smile hearing this. He knew she likely meant the whole team and not just them, but he was thrilled to know Kendall took interest in the things that mattered to him.

And then the way she put it, it made sense that he put off giving her the tour of his home lands. It wasn't like they had much time to do anything but work, sleep, or eat, and the latter was only if the two former didn't take up the whole day. There would be no point dragging her all the way to the other side of the world, only to keep her cooped up in a hotel room, with less than what she would need to work effectively, and her only view of New Zealand was whatever could be seen from the hotel window. And while that sight was beautiful, it was only the beginning.

"Probably best that way," Chase nodded. "Just... keep away from Fury, alright."

"I'll do what I can," Kendall told him, just before there was a knock at the door on her end. She got up, leaving Chase to finish up the call with the Prince. When she was gone, the black Ranger leaned into the screen, looking to the Prince as directly as possible.

"Seriously, mate, keep an eye on her."

"I know you have a hard time leaving her with me after what I did," the Prince nodded. "But I promise you, my intentions are true. I have powers, I plan to use them wisely."

"And if he doesn't, I'll kick his ass!" Cammy announced, jumping into the video frame and then smiling at Chase. "Don't worry, I'll watch her too."

"You, I'm sure of," Chase chuckled while in the background, he could hear Kendall scolding Cammy for her language. "Have a good night, mates. Or morning, or..."

"Night," the Prince told him. "And I bid you a good afternoon."

"We hope," Chase nodded just before hanging up. Cammy frowned curiously as she looked to the Prince.

"Why is it the afternoon there and night time here?"

"Time zones."

"What?"

"There are twenty four time zones," the prince explained. "Every time you cross one going east, you move ahead an hour."

"Huh?"

"They're on the other side of the world," Phillip said. "The sun can't be up there and here at the same time, so we have to have different times."

"So, for them it's only the afternoon."

"Already the afternoon. Tomorrow afternoon."

Cammy furrowed her brow even deeper. "Wait... what?"

"It's tomorrow in New Zealand."

"They're in the future?"

"Well, no. But technically, yes."

"That is so cool! Call them back, ask them what happens!"

"Cammy, it doesn't work like that."

"Why not? Is it because they're in New Zealand and don't know what's happening here?"

"No, everyone is in the same time, it's just... you know what, yes. That's exactly why."

"Sweet," Cammy smirked.

Meanwhile, at her front door, Kendall had gone to see who had stopped by for a visit. She wasn't expecting anyone, which often lead to the wrong people popping by. However, when she looked through the peek hole she saw her neighbour, Heckyl, and smiled as she opened the door to him. He smiled in return, offering her a bouquet of flowers.

"I thought you could use a pick me up," he told her. "How are you feeling?"

Kendall accepted the flowers and nodded. "Better, thanks."

"You've got someone looking after you in there, I hope. I wouldn't want to have to defend you from another monster. I plan on holding you to that free museum lunch."

"Trust me, after what you did for me, I owe you more than lunch."

"Dinner, then?" Heckyl asked. "I know it's a little late, but..."

"Actually, I already ate," Kendall said with a tone of disappointment. Heckyl looked to her teasingly.

"You know, if I weren't the one always running into you, I'd think you were leading me on."

"It's just a busy time."

"So you're busy now?"

Kendall glanced over her shoulder, inside her apartment. She had thought about relaxing a bit before bed, considering everything she wanted to do for the day was done.

"Actually, I've got a bit of time."

"Coffee, then? My original offer," Heckyl smiled. "And don't worry, I've got decaf."

"I... Actually, you know what, that would be great. Just let me tell my friends."

"I'll be waiting," Heckyl smirked while Kendall disappeared into her apartment. She saw the Prince and Cammy on the couch, debating which movie they were going to start. When Cammy saw her, she held up one movie box.

"Tell him, Kendall. Tell him we have to watch Frozen! It's the best movie ever!"

"You're going to have to fight this battle yourself," Kendall told the little girl. "I'll be a few doors over."

"Over where?"

"Remember Heckyl?"

"The magician."

"Singer, actually," Kendall shook her head. "And he invited me over."

"Why?"

"He's new. He's trying to make friends."

"Isn't it late?"

"I'll only be gone a little while," Kendall assured the little girl, who didn't seem happy at all that she was leaving. While Cammy pouted among her pile of DVDs, the Prince walked over to Kendall, pulling her aside.

"You're just heading over alone?"

"He's my neighbour," Kendall nodded. "He's new to town."

"So you barely know the man."

"Cammy's having a tough time making friends. I want to show her how it's done," Kendall said. "I want her to see, if she just opens up a bit... it'll work out."

"I'd like to meet him."

"Phillip, I've got my Dino Com, and I've left my scanner on. If Fury, or any other monster appears in the city, you'll know about it. If that happens, you can rush down to apartment 1513, kick the door down and bring me to safety."

"Apartment 1513, got it."

"I'll be fine," Kendall assured him. "Just, let Cammy watch her movie, then put her straight to bed. She won't want to, even though she'll be tired. Just tuck her in with Plesio and Lophy and tell her a story. She'll pass right out."

"Plesio and Lophy?"

"Her dinosaur toys," Kendall nodded. "The plesiosaur and the parasaurolophus. She wanted to bring along more, but there's only so much room in my bed."

"Uh... okay?" the Prince reached for Kendall's hand as she began to leave, "Wait, what story should I tell her?"

"Make one up. But give it a friendship theme if you can. If anything goes wrong, I'll just be down the hall. And I won't be too long, I promise."


	5. The Missing Scientist

Phillip had never been woken like this before. Something was touching his arm, shaking him with urgency and calling his name. Despite many groans, the thing wouldn't stop. However, as the Prince became more and more aware, he realized it wasn't a thing that was waking him, but a person: a tiny person. He remembered he had been put in charge of Cammy until Kendall came back from her evening with her new friend. He let out another groan as he opened his eyes and looked up to a worried little face.

"She's not here," Cammy whispered. The Prince sat up and checked the time on his watch. It was almost four in the morning. Surely Kendall should have been home by now.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Cammy hugged Plesio tight as she nodded her head.

"She's not in bed. You're on the couch. Where else would she be?"

"Stay here, alright," the Prince got to his feet and rubbed his face in his hands to wake himself up a little more. He then walked out to the hallway and glanced left and right. He hoped to see Kendall standing in front of one of the doors, maybe saying goodbye to her friend and on her way back. However, the hallway was empty. Phillip looked back at Cammy, told her he would be right back and then made his way down the hall to the other apartment. He knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Ms. Morgan," he called. "You in there? Come on, it's late and we've got work in the morning."

Still, there was no answer. Now the Prince wasn't sure what he would do. Kendall said she wouldn't be gone too long and that if there was a problem she would be just down the hall. She had promised him she would be okay. Now she wasn't answering him to at least let him know she was safe. "Cammy is asking after you. She's worried."

Finally, the door opened, but it wasn't Kendall Phillip saw on the other side. It was a man, and he looked a little roughed up. Phillip wasn't sure what to make of his appearance, worried maybe he had interrupted something he wouldn't be able to explain to Cammy.

"She's not here," the man said. The Prince frowned.

"Kendall Morgan? She said she would be here, with you. Heckyl, right?"

"She was here, but then she took off."

"She did?"

"She left in a rush. I thought she was going home," Heckyl answered. "You sure she just didn't sneak in while you were sleeping?"

"She's not at home, I'm sure of it. Are you sure she's not here. Look, I'll make something up for the kid, but if you and her are..."

"Wow," Heckyl chuckled, looking to the Prince with a playful little smirk. "You know, some strange things have happened to me in my time, but a Prince has never once accused me of sleeping with a lady on the first date. I'm not even the type. Kendall's not here, but search my apartment, if you must."

"You know I'm the prince?"

"Come on, your country's not that small."

"Actually, it is," Phillip admitted while he took a quick peek inside the man's apartment. When he was satisfied Heckyl was telling the truth, he sighed deeply, "Sorry to bother you. I'll let you get back to bed."

"My empty bed."

"Yes, of course," the Prince said before the door was shut in his face. He scratched his head as he walked back to Kendall's apartment. Right at the door, he saw Cammy, looking up both with fear and hope. He shook his head.

"I don't know where she is," he told her. Cammy's shoulders fell and she almost dropped Plesio.

"But... she's not here."

"Heckyl said she left his apartment. Maybe she went out."

"Where?"

"The museum? Maybe something came up," the Prince suggested. He ushered Cammy inside, "Let me get changed quickly and we'll head over."

"What if she's not there?" Cammy asked.

"I'm sure she's there."

"But she didn't take me," Cammy said. "Kendall would never leave me."

"Let's check the museum first, before we worry too much," the Prince insisted as he stepped into the bathroom to change.

-Dino-Charge-

Kendall woke with a pounding headache, though she wasn't sure why. Despite his many offers, Kendall had refused to drink while out with Heckyl. She remembered the promise she had made to herself and Chase. Not to mention, she was supposed to be looking after Cammy and helping the Rangers with their mission. She needed a clear head, and drinking with a friend, who was still really just a stranger, would not be the smartest decision.

Yet, her head was sore, her mouth was dry; something had happened. Something serious. As she pushed herself up, trying to sit, she opened her eyes to have a look around. Quickly, she realized she hadn't been drinking. It was worse than that.

"Look who's finally up," Fury smirked, glancing at her from the entrance to a cave. Kendall glared, gave a quick look around and then growled at Fury.

"Where's Heckyl?"

"Who?"

"The guy I was with."

"There was no guy."

Kendall frowned. The last thing she remembered, she was in Heckyl's apartment and having a pleasant conversation. Surely, Fury had done something, and Heckyl had been caught in the crossfire.

"If you hurt him..."

"There was no guy, scientist," Fury said. "Just you. I told you, I'd come back."

"If you think I'm going to do anything for you, you're wrong."

"You don't have a choice," Fury insisted, but Kendall shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can't find an energem without my technology. Unless you take me back to the lab, I'm useless to you."

"Really?" Fury asked her, raising an eyebrow and Kendall gulped. She got the feeling he had something else in mind. "Scientist, there are two ways this can go. Either you find me the purple energem and get the PlesioZord under my control, or, I let the Rangers know exactly where you are, and if they care to see you alive again, they'll turn over their energems. All seven of them. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Kendall tried not to look worried, but knew her panic showed on her face from the way Fury smirked. She couldn't work for him. She couldn't bring herself to allow anyone who would misuse the power of the energems to have one of the stones in their possession. On the other hand, if she refused to help Fury, he would turn to the Rangers and demand they give up their energems for her.

She shook her head. They couldn't do it. It wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be for the best. One energem in Fury's hands was a problem. Seven of them was a disaster. But the Rangers would do it. Some of them without a second thought.

"What's wrong, scientist?" Fury asked, making his way over and stroking her cheek. Kendall pulled back, moving as far away from him as she could before she hit the stony wall. "Not happy with your choices?"

Kendall could agree to search for an energem. Fury maybe would have some scanners she could use, though her hope would be that she wouldn't be able to read them, or that there was no energy nearby. Maybe, if that didn't work, and she did locate an energem, she could pretend like she hadn't. Clearly Fury wouldn't know the different. He had yet to discover one on his own. However, she wasn't sure how long she could play it off for. How long would she be able to fool him or come up with no results before he got frustrated and killed her anyways? And what would happen to the Rangers? Would they be able to find the remaining three energems without her? Would they see her working for Fury as betrayal? If so, would they ever try to help her come home?

She could also agree to being used as bait. She could have Fury lead her right to the Rangers. She could let him make his offer. Maybe the Rangers would be smart, and they would refuse the trade. She was their friend. She hoped all the time she had spent with them and opening herself up to them meant something. But maybe, hopefully, they realized what truly mattered. The energems in Fury's hands would mean death and suffering for millions, if not the entire planet. She was only one person.

It was risky one way or the other. Kendall couldn't make a decision. She couldn't give Fury what he wanted, but couldn't ask the Rangers make a decision like that for her.

So she ran. She jumped to her feet, pushed past Fury and darted off as quickly as she could. While she managed to slip past Fury, she didn't expect the hoard of viviks to appear just outside the cave. She could hold a few of them off, but not the many. She soon grabbed her, restraining her as she struggled to break free until finally they had her on her knees. Fury walked over, standing before her, a sick, twisted smirk on his face.

"This will be fun."


	6. The Pretend Kendall

Koda fell into the bed at the hotel, sighing in fatigue from a long day. He and the other Rangers had been at the beach since sun up, monitoring the coast for signs of both the PlesioZord and Sledge's transport pods.

For some reason, Sledge seemed to want to destroy the newest Zord. Koda couldn't explain it, but he didn't need to. He had a mission to protect the Zord and he would do everything he could to complete that mission. If one of Sledge's pods had turned up, Koda wouldn't have let it anywhere near the PlesioZord.

However, none of the pods showed up. Perhaps Sledge had seen that the Rangers had followed him to New Zealand and he was trying to rethink his strategy. Either way, it made for a long day of looking out at the water and hoping for a little bit of action. Unfortunately, the PlesioZord failed to turn up either.

"It's got to still be around here, right?" Shelby asked. Koda had noticed that since they had been tasked with protecting the PlesioZord until they could reunite it with an energem, Shelby had taken over the lead. Of everyone, she seemed to care the most about the wellbeing of the Zord, and was working hardest to ensure it was safe. The fact that it hadn't turned up at all for the day had her the most worried. "I mean, if it's weak like Ms. Morgan said, it wouldn't swim out deeper into the ocean. It wouldn't go find somewhere else, right?"

"Somewhere else, like a different country?" Riley asked her. She shrugged.

"Country, continent, whatever. It's got to stay in the bay."

"Maybe it hide," Koda suggested and the Rangers all turned to him. He shrugged. "PlesioZord attacked. It can't fight back. Maybe it hide."

"It could be in hiding," Tyler nodded. "But where would it go?"

"Down," Riley said, but Shelby shook her head.

"It's a marine reptile, but they breathed air. Even if the PlesioZord decided to swim down in the water, it would have had to surface to breathe."

"And we were watching the water the whole time," Chase said. "We'd have seen something."

"If we want to know where the PlesioZord would hide, we would have to know where it lived," Shelby said.

"Kendall know lots about plesiosaurs," Koda said. "We call her?"

"Worth a shot," Shelby nodded her head and opened up the laptop to make the video call. It didn't ring for long before there was an answer, but it wasn't the person Shelby or the boys were expecting.

"Is Ms. Morgan around?" Shelby asked the Prince, finding it odd he was answering the call to Kendall's laptop, and odder even that she would let Phillip touch her laptop in the first place if she wasn't nearby enough to answer the call herself.

"I was just about to call to ask the same question," Phillip answered, causing a frown from all the Rangers as they leaned in a little closer to the video, intrigued to learn more, but terrified by what it could mean.

"You're supposed to be watching her," Chase said.

"And I have been," the Prince insisted and suddenly Cammy popped up on the screen.

"Kendall went to the magician's apartment but she never came back."

"And he swears she left his place," the Prince added.

"The magician's?" Tyler asked. "Who is he?"

"Some guy," Cammy huffed. "Kendall's trying to be friends with him. He moved into the building and can't get his own door open."

"Ms. Morgan's trying to make friends?"

"Even more curious: he lives in the building and she didn't make it home after leaving his place?" Chase asked.

"He was home when I went to check," the Prince explained. "I glanced around his flat and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Ms. Morgan wasn't there."

"But she's not here," Cammy added and seemed very worried. Kendall had promised to watch her all week and always took her responsibilities towards Cammy very seriously. There was nothing she cared for more than the little girl. If she wasn't with Cammy, and Cammy couldn't tell the others where Kendall had gone, something had to be wrong.

"We've gotta go back," Chase insisted, ready to get up and leave the hotel room but Tyler placed his hand on the black Ranger's shoulder and held him down before he could.

"We can't just leave the PlesioZord here. We've got to find it, make sure it's safe."

"And get it the energem," Shelby added. She looked to Phillip and Cammy, "Have you tried her Dino Com?"

"Everything," Cammy insisted. "Her phone, the Dino Com. She's not at home and we're at the Lab right now and she's not here!"

"Cammy, don't freak out, alright," Tyler said, hoping he could calm the girl from his side of the computer screen. "Ms. Morgan's the smartest of us all. If she is in trouble, she'll find a way out if we don't find her first."

"You better!" Cammy threatened.

Chase pushed the others aside and sat down so he was in the middle of the screen. He looked to the worried girl, smiling softly.

"Cammy, you know the Dino Lab pretty well by now, right?"

Cammy nodded her head, "Kendall showed me around. She lets me pretend to help you Rangers when she's working. As long as I don't get in the way."

"So, in a way, you've pretended to _be_ Kendall before, right?"

Cammy nodded again, "Yeah. Why?"

"First question: where do plesiosaurs live?"

"Chase, that's not important right now," Riley told him but the black Ranger shook his head.

"You won't let me go home, then I'm doing my very best here," he turned back to Cammy. "Come on, kid, Kendall's an expert on all things prehistoric. If you're pretending to be her, you would know this too."

Cammy gulped and looked down at Plesio in her arms. She had taken several tours of the museum with Kendall and had learned a lot about the fossils on display. Especially the plesiosaur, as it was Kendall's favourite. However, she was no expert. She was just an eight year old with an interest.

"In the water," Cammy answered. "Um... but I think Kendall once said something about caves..."

"Genius!" Shelby cried out, suddenly getting very excited. "There was a cave just down the beach. If it's connected to the water, it would be the perfect shelter for the PlesioZord!"

"You're sure there was a cave big enough for a Zord?" Riley asked.

"Where else could a Zord surface without being seen? It has to be inside a cave."

"It's our best bet for now," Chase nodded his head then smiled at Cammy. "Alright, you're doing great, Cam. Now, just one more question? How can you find someone using Kendall's stuff?"

"Um... There is a scanner," Cammy said and pointed to something off screen. "Kendall used it a lot when you guys disappeared and Riley lost the gold energem."

"Did you see her use it?"

"She had me watch it," Cammy said. "When she was worried, she went into Koda's caves and I had to watch the scanner for a long time. I... I think I can use it."

"The Prince will help you if you get stuck," Chase assured her. "But I need you to pretend to be Kendall, but do it for real this time. Press all the buttons you need, touch every computer if you have to. Just start looking for her, okay?"

"Okay," Cammy nodded her head. Chase gave her a bright smile.

"Atta girl, Cam. You're gonna make her so proud when she gets back."


	7. The Price of Six Energems

Cammy was trembling, her eyes were watering and her lip quivered as she watched the screen before her. She had managed to track Kendall down with the prince's help, but found out her sister had ended up all the way in New Zealand against her will. She was in a quarry, not far away from the beach where the Rangers had spotted the PlesioZord and she was with Fury.

Actually, she wasn't with him so much as Fury had brought her over. The fact that the overgrown cat had put his hands on her was terrifying enough to Cammy and the Rangers. However, Kendall didn't seem to be conscious at all. Fury had dropped her on the ground and she lay at his feet. Since Cammy had gotten her up on the screen, she hadn't moved once. Fury had a sick smirk on his face, leading Cammy to believe he had actually killed her. She was certain he was here just to gloat.

"You've got to stay strong," the Prince told her, placing his hand on her shoulder but Cammy shrugged it off.

"You were supposed to protect her!"

"I don't know how this happened, Cammy..."

"Don't talk to me!" Cammy shouted as she watched the screen. The Rangers, as quickly as they could, made their way to the quarry, stopping a little ways off from Fury. They were already morphed and ready for battle, but with Kendall on the field, they didn't want to start something they were bound to regret. Koda stepped forward, taking the lead against Fury as he cracked his knuckles and growled.

"No hurt Kendall."

"Looks like I already have," Fury said. "And I can do worse, unless you hand me all six of your energems."

"Do it!" Cammy shouted to the Rangers and they heard the desperation in her voice. Chase's heart wanted to break more than it already was. Kendall hadn't moved at all since he had arrived, and he was certain that had been the case for a lot longer. It was his fear that they were already too late, and Fury was just playing down the extent of Kendall's injuries to trick the Rangers into doing what he wanted. After all, they wouldn't be able to figure him out until it was too late.

Most of the Rangers hesitated not just for that reason, but also due to the importance of the energems. It was Kendall who had insisted to them that the energems were their top priority. They needed to be kept safe and out of the hands of the aliens. Of course, she had regretted making that call when Riley lost the gold charger, realizing that saving the team was the better choice. However, that was only for a charger. It couldn't be used once it was drained. Not to mention, having five living Rangers gave them a better shot at recovering the charger and stopping Fury than four dead Rangers and a charger ever could.

Saving the Rangers, then, had been the better choice. But now, Fury was asking for six energems. Kendall herself would have hesitated. If anything, the fact that she was in this position meant she had likely refused to give Fury whatever he wanted. She had made her choice, and would possibly be upset with the Rangers if it was in vain.

Koda didn't hesitate. He powered down, reached into his shirt and pulled out his energem. Tyler grabbed his hand to stop him offering it to Fury.

"We can't..."

"It Kendall," Koda said. "I protect Kendall."

"She wouldn't want you to give up an energem," Riley told him. Koda huffed loudly, puffing his chest.

"I protect Kendall," he repeated. He pulled his arm free of Tyler's grip and then tossed the energem over to Fury. The overgrown cat rushed to pick it up, excited to have his hands on even just a single energem. Then he held it up.

"It'll take more than that, Rangers," he taunted them. "Unless you don't think your scientist is worth the trade."

His teasing got to Chase, tearing him up inside. If it were up to him, he would give up all ten energems, and any other valuable stones Fury might want. But there was so much more that needed to be considered other than his feelings for Kendall.

Koda, seeing his friends were still hesitating, turned to them, red with anger, "Kendall is friend!"

"She might be dead," Chase pointed out. "Mate, he could just be playing us. That's what the bad guys do. We can't lose her and the energems."

Koda huffed again. He wasn't happy at all, but there was nothing more he could do. He couldn't force his friends to give up the energems. It wouldn't be right.

"I've got to do it," Shelby said and powered down, causing the boys to all turn to her with shock. She sighed. "Yes, okay, Ms. Morgan and I don't get along but... we can't just leave her with Fury. We can't really do anything without her. We can keep up with these assholes thanks to her. If we give her up, we lose anyway."

Shelby pulled out her energem and tossed it over to Fury, hoping strongly that she wouldn't come to regret her decision.

"Ms. Morgan will find a way to get these back," Tyler said with a nod as he powered down. "We'll get them back with her help, and we'll find the other three with her help. We need her."

He threw over his energem. Riley and Ivan followed suit. The logic did make sense. Kendall had been in the background for their missions, but she had played vital roles in ensuring the Rangers had everything they needed to succeed. Without her, they wouldn't have the weapons or the upgrades to keep up with Sledge, Fury and their monsters.

Only Chase was left with his energem, and he was torn. He knew Kendall wouldn't want the trade. Six energems in enemy hands was unthinkable. She would be the first to put her life on the line and the last one standing, and she had no powers to speak of. Chase could not justify putting her through whatever torture Fury had put her through, only to give up the energems.

But he couldn't leave Kendall. Not with Fury and not like this. Whether she was dead or not didn't matter. She needed to come home.

"And black makes six," he said, tossing his energem over to Fury. The cat picked up the finally energem, then laughed to himself as he disappeared. Chase feared the worse. He worried Fury had played them all, and that when he rushed over to check up on her, Kendall would already be dead.

Koda was the first one by her side and he cradled her gently in his arms. As the others approached, he huffed and growled. Instinct took over and he wanted to protect her from everything and everyone, even if they were trying to help. She was only safe in his arms. He could only be sure that he wouldn't hurt her. Tyler, Shelby, Riley and Ivan stopped when they heard Koda's growls. They had never seen the caveman so worked up and so didn't know what to expect from him next. Chase approached slowly, kneeling carefully.

"Mate, we've got to get her to a hospital," he said. Koda shook his head, hugging Kendall closer.

"No."

"The hospital has doctors," Chase said. "Doctors help. They'll take care of her."

"No," Koda huffed loudly.

"It's our only choice, big guy," Chase insisted. "Come on, Koda, we'd never let anything happen to her."

"Not give up energems."

"We did," Tyler said. "We took a minute, sure, but... She'd understand, Koda. We've got her back now, let's get her some help."

"Koda, please..." Cammy begged through the Dino Com. Koda hugged Kendall with one arm while he picked up the Dino Com. He looked to Cammy and saw the tears streaming down her face. "Don't let her die."

"Promise," Koda nodded. He put away the communicator then gently lifted Kendall as he got to his feet. He looked to Chase, "Where hospital?"

"Come on, mate, I'll show you."

-Dino-Charge-

When the communication ended between her and the Rangers, Cammy sunk into her chair and hugged Plesio tight. She was terrified of what would happen next. Phillip knelt next to her, touching her arm.

"Cammy, I'm..."

"I hate you," she whispered and the prince tried not to take it personally. He wasn't sure of the relationship between Cammy and Kendall, but he knew they were close and he knew Cammy was very upset. She wasn't thinking clearly. Besides, she had every reason to hate him. He had come to Amber Beach with the sole purpose of keeping Kendall safe. He had failed her. He had failed Cammy.

"I will call my doctors. I will ask them to look after Ms. Morgan. She will receive the best care..."

"What if she's dead?" Cammy shouted. "You let her die! You let Fury get her and now she's dead! Everyone I love dies!"

"Cammy..."

"You're a bad Ranger! You suck! You're the prince of stupid! That's what you are!"

"I am so..."

"Stop talking!" Cammy screamed as she jumped out of the chair and stormed off into Koda's caves. Phillip watcher her go. Guilt once more weighed heavily on his shoulders. He couldn't do it. He couldn't let his mission end here.

"Stop," he called through the communicators and very quickly got a response.

"If the bastard's back..."

"You go to a hospital and they are going to ask too many questions," the Prince said. "You need to take her somewhere else."

"And do what?" Tyler asked. "Hope she gets better on her own?"

The Prince shook his head. "I will call my doctors. I will have them on the first flight to New Zealand."

"Your highness, respectfully, that could take too long," Ivan told him.

"They can speak with you over a video call from the plane," Phillip said.

"Video call?"

"My doctors are good. They can talk you through anything you need to do until they get there."

"You've done this before?"

"Well, no," the Prince scratched the back of his neck nervously. "But... when I returned home after bonding with the energem, they taught me some first aid, in case I ever found myself in trouble. They were very clear with their instructions and... They've been caring for me since I was young. I'd trust them with my life."

"It's not your life on the line here," Riley reminded him.

"I know I've let you down before. And I've let you down again, but I assure you..."

"It is our best bet," Shelby conceded. "He is right. We bring Ms. Morgan to the hospital like this, and if they don't accuse us of having done it, they're going to want to look into who did. It's too risky."

"If things go south, though..." Chase said.

"You take her straight to the hospital and we'll work on cleaning up the mess then," Phillip agreed. "But we need to try. My doctors know who we are. They won't ask questions. They'll only help."

"Set it up, then," Tyler told him and the Prince nodded his head before ending the video chat. As he began reaching out to the doctors back home, he glanced down Koda's caves.

"She's not going to die, Cammy," he whispered. "I will not let it happen."


	8. A Ranger Bonded

It was Cammy's first time in an airplane. It was her first time leaving the State and the first time she left the country. By all means, the little girl should have been excited, especially considering she was flying in a private jet. There was plenty of leg room, plenty of room to move around or lay down. There were no screaming babies or neighbours taking up both the arm rests. She could use the bathroom any time she wanted and got to watch whatever in flight movie she wanted.

This was the trip of a lifetime; only it wasn't. Cammy couldn't enjoy her first travel or the perks of flying in a private jet because none of that mattered to her. Nothing mattered until she got off the plane and met up with the Rangers in their hotel. Nothing would ever matter until Cammy knew for sure that Kendall would be okay.

Cammy had seen it. She had seen Kendall lying limp even once she was in Koda's arms. She wasn't playing dead to escape Fury. She wasn't playing a trick on the cat and she hadn't even tried to stop the Rangers giving up their energems.

She was hurt, and badly so. She was maybe even dead. The Prince tried to tell Cammy that his doctors were already in New Zealand and had sworn up and down that Kendall was still alive, but Cammy wouldn't believe it. Not until she heard from Kendall herself.

"My mother was sick a long time," the Prince said in another one of his attempts to get Cammy to talk. The little girl turned her back to him. She only wanted to hug Plesio during the flight. "I feared she would never get better. It was the worst time of my life."

"My mom is dead. And Laila and Henry are dead."

"Laila and Henry...?"

"My foster parents," Cammy muttered. The Prince lowered his head.

"Oh... I didn't know. But my mother, she died too. A few years after she recovered from her illness, but I understand the pain. Losing a parent is the most difficult experience..."

"No," Cammy shook her head. "My mom dying was easier than this."

"Really?"

"My mom drank," Cammy told him. "A lot. Just like Kendall's mom. And my dad left, just like Kendall's dad. And he doesn't want me, just like her dad doesn't want her."

"Cammy, I'm..."

"I miss my mom," Cammy said. "But because she died, I got to meet Kendall. She's the best."

Cammy turned around and for the first time since Kendall disappeared she looked directly at the Prince, "You promised you would protect her."

"Cammy, I am so sorry," the Prince said, getting down on his knees in front of the little girl. "You know I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I don't... I don't even know what happened."

"You shouldn't have let her go to the magician's."

"If I had known this was going to happen, believe me, I never would have let her go," the Prince said, but Cammy turned her head away. He sighed, "I'm not proud of my past. I treated people poorly. Ms. Morgan especially. All I had to do was give up an energem, and she wouldn't have been in trouble with Fury or Sledge. But I was selfish. Cammy, I punish myself for who I was every day."

"So..."

"We make mistakes," the Prince said as he pulled his energem out of his pocket, "But we can all change. The energem chose me for my sincerity. When I apologized to Kendall, I meant it. I never would have let anything happen to her if I had any say in the matter. You need to believe me."

"What if she dies?" Cammy asked.

"When mother died, I didn't know what I would do either," the Prince put his arm around Cammy, pulling her in for a comforting hug. "But my father stood by my side, and my servants cared for me just as my mother requested they do. I turned out alright."

Cammy looked up doubtfully. The Prince chuckled and showed her the energem again.

"Alright, I turned out well enough for this stone to trust me, and that's got to be good enough, right?"

"I guess," Cammy muttered. "Do you think Bella and Jon will still want to be my parents if Kendall's not around anymore?"

"I'm sure they will," the Prince nodded his head. "But I hope you never have to find out either way. My medical team assures me she's alive and stable for now. That's good news."

"I can't lose her too," Cammy said and looked down at Plesio. The Prince gave her a soft squeeze and sat with Cammy for the rest of the flight in silence. When the plane landed in New Zealand, Philip already has a cab waiting for them at the airport. Not long after, though it felt like hours for Cammy, they were at the hotel. Cammy got out of the car with only one thought on her mind, but she was interrupted when she saw Koda a little ways from the hotel, beating into a tree with a rather large branch. With Plesio close to her chest, the little girl cautiously approached the caveman.

"Koda..."

"Leave alone!" Koda roared loudly and angrily and turned to growl at the person who had interrupted his tantrum until he saw it was Cammy. He knew he had terrified by just by the look in her eyes. He dropped his branch and lowered himself down to Cammy's level. He opened his arms. "Sorry, Cammy."

Cammy nestled into his arms, hugging him tight. "Is Kendall okay?"

"Doctor say she okay for now," Koda said. "But Kendall not waking up. I try alarm clock and Shelby even call her Kendall, but she not awake."

"Do you think she will?"

"Hope so," Koda nodded. "Kendall have to. She have to help us get back energems. Koda is starting to get head pain."

"A head ache?"

"Yes," Koda said. "Energem is not happy Koda not keep it safe. But I protect Kendall."

"Thanks for that," Cammy forced herself to smile. Then, she looked down at the branch Koda had been using to hit the tree with out of anger. "Boy, you must really be mad. That's a big branch."

"Not big enough," Koda told her, lifting it with just a single hand. "Want something bigger. Am really mad at Fury."

"You'll get to beat him up soon," Cammy assured him. "He's got six energems. He'll come back for sure."

"Can't wait," Koda growled and dropped the branch to crack his knuckles. He wasn't paying attention to where the branch would fall when he let it go and almost crushed Cammy with it. She screamed and jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding being crushed by the log. Despite her being safe, Koda still found himself angry and started to beat on the branch for almost hurting Cammy.

Suddenly, the little girl cried out, "Wait! Koda, stop it!"

She touched his arm and he relaxed just enough so Cammy could reach into the hole he had made in the log with his fists. When he pulled her hand out, there was something emitting a purple glow between her fingers. Koda looked to her curiously, wondering what kind of magic trick she was showing him until her opened her fist, revealing the purple energem.

Koda's eyes widened as he took the stone, inspecting it himself, "This is real energem."

"How did it get here?" Cammy asked. Koda shrugged his shoulders, clutched the energem in his fist, then grabbed Cammy in his arms and started to run inside the hotel.

"We keep energem and Cammy safe."

Koda brought Cammy inside the hotel and to the elevator. He took the little girl up to the hotel room where he locked the door behind him, set her down and the rushed to the blinds, pulling them shut. He looked around the room, seeing the Prince's doctors were gone and it was now just the Rangers. He opened his hand, revealing the purple energem.

"Koda, where did you get that?" Tyler asked him but the caveman pointed to Cammy. She hugged Plesio tight.

"I... I found it in Koda's stick."

"The energem's been by the hotel this whole time?" Shelby frowned, taking the stone to get a better look. It glowed faintly in her hands, and appeared to be the real thing. "We've got to take this to the PlesioZord."

"Without powers?" Riley asked, reminding the Rangers that they had all lost their only protection against Sledge, Fury and their monsters. If they brought the energem to the PlesioZord, they risked being seen by the aliens and caught off guard. Only Phillip could morph, but alone he was no match for even a single monster. They were growing more and more powerful. The Rangers would need a full team if they wanted to be safe.

But Tyler shook his head. "We've got to risk it."

He tried to take the purple energem from Shelby. As far as he was concerned, he didn't need the red energem around his neck to be a Ranger. He had a responsibility to protect the planet, and he would do so no matter what the risk to himself was. If he could get the PlesioZord in time, they would have another Zord in their arsenal and more power to fight against Sledge. Even unmorphed, they could cause enough trouble.

So he had to give it a try. He had to take the energem to the PlesioZord. But before he could take the energem from Shelby, Cammy threw her Plesio at him and then snatched the stone from Shelby's hand. She ran to the bathroom with it and locked herself in.

"No one else is going to die!" she shouted from the other side of the door. She turned around, leaned against the door and slid down. She regretted doing so almost immediately when she saw what lay before her: bloody towels, blood stains on the bathroom counter and along the tub and bandages soaked in blood. Cammy's eyes started to well up with tears as she clutched the energem tightly in her hands.

"Cammy, open this door!" Chase shouted, but she shook her head. She wouldn't let them risk their lives over a Zord.

"Come on, Cammy, I know you're scared," Shelby called to her, hoping she could try to reason with the little girl. "But this is our job. We have to protect the PlesioZord."

"And I have to protect you," Cammy whispered to herself and uncurled her fingers from around the energem to have a look at it. There had to be another way they could beat Sledge and Fury. There had to be another way the Rangers could help the PlesioZord while keeping themselves safe. Cammy couldn't lose them. Kendall, if she survived, couldn't lose them. And the planet couldn't afford to lose the Rangers. Only the Prince had to protection he needed, and there was no guarantee it would be enough. Especially without Kendall's watchful eye, making sure the Rangers were all keeping up with their tough opponents.

If Cammy gave up the purple energem; if she let her friends go after the PlesioZord, she would be allowing them to throw their lives away.

"Cammy, if you don't open this door we're breaking it down!" Chase yelled at her. Cammy screwed her eyes shut.

"What would Kendall do?" she asked herself, knowing if Kendall were awake, she would have figured something out by now. Kendall's priority had always been to keep the Rangers safe. By now, she would have a plan or a weapon or something in mind that the Rangers could use to fight against Sledge or Fury or any other monster they would encounter on their mission.

"We're coming in, Cammy! Move away from the..."

"Wait!" Cammy shouted and opened the door herself. She tucked the energem behind her back and looked up at the seven pairs of eyes glaring down at her in frustration. "I have an idea."

"Cammy, give us the energem..."

"I'll take it to the PlesioZord!"

"Cammy..."

"I'm just a kid. Fury won't fight a kid, right?"

"Fury has no honour," Ivan warned the little girl and held out his hand, hoping he had scared Cammy enough that she would give up the energem. "He wouldn't hesitate to come after you."

"We're better off going after him than you are," Riley told her. Cammy looked up at the green Ranger, then around at the rest of her friends. She frowned, shaking her head as she noticed the weary looks in all of their eyes. She remembered Koda mentioning his head was beginning to hurt, and that his energem was mad at him that he had given it up.

She remembered months ago, back in Kendall's apartment, just after the purple energem had appeared and disappeared. She remembered Kendall speaking of plesiosaurs and how after the cave in with the energem, she complained of headaches. Cammy remembered having to call 911 when one of Kendall's headaches got so bad; she couldn't do anything but cry out in pain.

What if that happened to the Rangers? What if, in the middle of a battle, they were struck with the same pain Kendall had suffered because they too had lost their energems?

Cammy shook her head and stepped back. If she gave up the energem, the Rangers were going to die. Even Phillip who still held onto his energem.

"Please don't go," she begged them but the Rangers didn't seem to be listening. Chase reached in, trying to grab Cammy by the arm to take the energem from her but she continued to refuse to give it up. She screamed, pulled her arm away from Chase and bolted from the bathroom over to the beds. Kendall was laying in one and Cammy stood behind her. She hoped the Rangers wouldn't try to get through Kendall just for an energem. She hoped it would give her a chance to reason with them.

"Fury wanted to use Kendall to get the other energems," Cammy said. "She's probably hurt because when he got her, she wouldn't help him. She protected the energems, no matter what?"

"Cammy, that's what we're trying to do..."

"If Sledge or Fury get you, they'll kill you!" Cammy shouted. "Then who will protect the energems, huh?"

"This is our only chance," Tyler said. He approached the bed and held his hand out. "Please, the PlesioZord needs this and we need to take this shot hopefully while Fury is still too busy with our energems to pay any attention.

"Fine," Cammy muttered, but instead of handing over the energem she moved to place it in Kendall's hand. "But then you'll have to take it from her."

As she passed the energem to Kendall, the stone began to glow a bright purple, lighting up the room. Tyler and the others shielded their eyes as they were blinded for a moment. They weren't sure what was happening until they opened their eyes again and before them stood the purple Ranger.

"Cammy?" Koda asked, moving in closer to the little Ranger. Cammy looked to him through her helmet, then down at her hands.

"I... _I'm_ the purple Ranger?"

"Well... this is an interesting turn," Ivan said as he looked around the room at his teammates.


	9. The Littlest Hero

"Keeper, she's eight years old!" Chase shouted over his Dino Com to his alien mentor. As soon as Cammy had morphed, and once the Rangers got over the shock of their new, little teammate, they had made a call to Keeper. The purple energem's decision had to be a mistake. "She can't be a Power Ranger! She shouldn't!"

"Hey!" Cammy frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "That's a little harsh."

"I don't know what to tell you, Rangers," Keeper shook his head. "The bond between the energem and its host is just as strong as any other. It is true."

"But you can't believe for a second it would ask a kid to be a Ranger. To fight against Sledge, Fury, Poisandra..."

"The energems have chosen all of you. Do you believe those to be a mistake?"

"But Keeper, we're not children," Shelby said, gripping the communicator tightly in her hands while Cammy looked down at her energem. She didn't like what the Rangers were saying about her. If the energem had chosen her, it had to mean she was good enough. It had to meant the energem believed she would find a way to be just as good as the other Rangers despite her age.

However, she didn't feel connected to the energem. She remembered talking to Chase and Koda, Tyler, Shelby and Riley about their experiences bonding to an energem. This was back when being a hero seemed like the coolest job in the world and she envied her friends instead of feared for them. They had all mentioned getting visions of their dinosaurs when they bonded, and feeling a connection to the dinosaur and the energem.

Cammy felt nothing. Well, she felt stronger. The energem was giving her a boost in power, but other than that, she felt nothing. She looked to the stone, then back at Keeper.

"I... I don't think it chose me," she said. Ivan turned to her with a little frown on his face.

"Cammy, we have seen you morph. You could not do that without the aid of an energem."

"But I don't see plesiosaurs," Cammy looked to Keeper. "Don't I have to see PlesioZords?"

"Explain to me what happened again," Keeper asked and Cammy sighed.

"They were going to go after the PlesioZord with an energem and no powers. I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen because when do grownups ever listen to kids. So I told them if they were going to take the energem, they have to take it from Kendall, because she... Well, Keeper, she's like this."

Cammy pointed the Dino Com to Kendall, showing Keeper her sister's state. Keeper hummed thoughtfully for a moment, stroking his chin as Cammy continued her story.

"I was giving Kendall the energem when the room got really bright and then all of a sudden, I'm the purple Ranger."

"That is interesting," Keeper answered and the other Rangers frowned.

"You think you know what's going on?" Tyler asked.

"The PlesioZord is weak, is it not?" Keeper asked and the Rangers all nodded their heads. "This is a result of destroying it the last time the purple energem was seen."

"You mean when Kendall bonded with it?" Cammy looked over to her sister with a sigh. "When I called 911?"

"If he PlesioZord came to life, then the energem must have bonded. Fury and Kendall are the only two who claim to have seen it."

"There's no way Fury's bonded to an energem... is there?" Riley asked the alien, who shook his head.

"The odds are very low. Unless there is a part of Fury that seeks to do no harm..."

"Does this look like no harm to you?" Chase pointed his Dino Com once more to Kendall and Keeper nodded his head.

"She must have bonded with the purple energem, beyond a shadow of a doubt," Keeper confirmed. "So Cammy, when you called 911, the bond between Kendall and the energem was being forcefully severed."

"That's why she had those really bad headaches?" Cammy asked.

"The energem may have reappeared for Kendall when she stood up against Fury once more, as that seems to be how they bonded in the first place. So, Cammy, when you reunited the energem with Kendall..."

"The bond was repaired?" Riley finished for Keeper, who gave a little nod. The green Ranger frowned. "But wait, then why is Ms. Morgan still like this, and Cammy is morphed?"

"It seems the power may have transferred."

"I was doing what Kendall would do," Cammy said. Keeper chuckled and shook his head.

"There's more to it than that. However, for now, the energem has chosen you. You must care for it responsibly until Kendall awakens."

"So, I have to get the PlesioZord healthy again?"

"The PlesioZord is weak," Keeper confirmed. "It has been using its own energy from the time Kendall bonded with the energem, and has been unable to draw from the energem's powers since. You've reunited the energem with its host. Now, you need to reunite the energem with the Zord."

"Keeper, she's eight!" Chase argued but his screen went blank. He roared, tossing his Dino Com across the room.

"It looks like we don't have a choice," Tyler said to Chase before kneeling in front of Cammy. "This is dangerous. If Fury or Sledge sees there's a purple Ranger running around, they're going to come after you. Are you sure..."

"I don't have to be the purple Ranger," Cammy smiled and held up the energem. "I just have to get this back to the PlesioZord, right?"

"We keep Fury and Sledge distracted," Koda offered but Riley shook his head. He wasn't convinced.

"Sledge has six of our energems. Who knows what he can do to them."

"Which is why we need the PlesioZord," Shelby said. "With that kind of fire power..."

"If Sledge severs the bonds between us and the energems, we could wind up like Ms. Morgan," Riley pointed out. "We would be no use to Cammy at this point."

"Send me out," the Prince said, offering his energem to Riley. "If I am morphed, Sledge and Fury will believe I have the energem on hand. They will both set their sights on me. Cammy is but a child. They would never imagine an energem would fall into her hands."

"She can slip through while you're keeping the others busy," Riley nodded. "It's pretty sound."

"My Prince, you understand you risk facing all of Sledge's army on your own, potentially with the combined power of six energems," Ivan spoke to Phillip, but the Prince didn't change his mind.

"I swore to look after Ms. Morgan. Before she disappeared, I promised I would care for Cammy," the Prince said. "I meant every word. Keep my energem in your hands. Should anything happen to me, at least the graphite energem will still be safe."

He turned his attention to Cammy, looking down at the little girl with a smile.

"Get the purple energem back to the PlesioZord and then return here to pick up the Rangers. If I can make it out, I will meet you all back at the museum. We will not have all eight energems, but at least we'll have two and another Zord."

"Sounds like a plan," Cammy smiled. Koda removed his necklace. Without his energem, he wouldn't need it anymore. He gave it to Cammy, clipped the purple energem in place and put it around her neck.

"Stay safe," he asked her. Cammy nodded her head and gave the caveman a hug. Meanwhile, Chase pulled the prince aside, taking him to the corner of the hotel room.

"If anything happens to Cammy while you're out there..."

"I promise you, on my life, the girl will be fine. Those monsters will be so busy with me, they'll not think twice about Cammy."

The Prince stepped away from Chase and called Cammy over. The sooner they left, hopefully, the sooner they could get the purple energem to the PlesioZord and without interruptions; though the Prince knew not to expect an easy mission. As far as he was concerned, if this plan didn't lead to his death, that would be pure, dumb luck.

When they were gone, the room fell silent. Everyone was worried. This was indeed the riskiest plan they had ever put into place, and unlike every other time there was nothing the Rangers could do to sway the outcome. They were helpless and waiting on a formerly arrogant prince and a little girl to keep the planet safe.

After a moment, Tyler rubbed his head. It was pounding and had been getting worse from the moment he had given up his energem.

Looking around the room, he could see the others doing the same. One way or another, he knew they would have to get their energems back.

-Dino-Charge-

With the Prince's help, Cammy made it down to the beach where the PlesioZord had last been spotted. Underneath her shirt, the energem was glowing brightly. Had it not been for her sweater, she was sure everyone would have been able to see what she was hiding and where she was hiding. The Prince had asked her to wait behind a rock while he walked up the beach morphed. Fury had six energems, and was greedy enough that he could be expected to come for the seventh. Once Fury showed up, Cammy knew to make a run in whichever direction her energem took her, while hoping no one decided to cut her off. She had powers, she was sure once morphed she would know what to do with them, but there was no guarantee she could do it.

Her head was pounding in her chest, her hands were shaking and her palms were sweaty. She peeked over the rock, seeing the Prince was still looking around. She didn't know at which point she should begin her run if none of the villains did turn up. Would the Prince come for her and guide her to the PlesioZord?

Suddenly, there was a strike of lightning. Cammy had to keep herself from screaming, though she did jump slightly behind the rock. When the lightning was gone, Fury stood in the sand. Around his neck he had made himself a necklace to hold all six of the energems, with four more spaces available for the others. Cammy wrapped her hand around the energem on her necklace and gulped. Once Fury was done with the Prince, he was sure to come after her. He somehow always knew when an energem was nearby.

Since Fury had shown up, it was time to run. Cammy avoided going towards the beach, but noticed when running away that the glow from the energem was getting fainter. Fearfully, she turned around, facing the beach and noticed the cave Shelby had mentioned over the Dino Com. To get there, Cammy would have to race across the beach, running through Fury's line of sight. If the overgrown cat wasn't completely consumed by his fight with the Prince he would surely spot her.

Cammy thought about changing her mind. This was too dangerous and too scary for her. She wasn't even meant to be the purple Ranger. It was Kendall's responsibility. The little girl was about to turn away, to call it quits but she stopped herself. Kendall was laid up, beaten and broken all to protect the energems from Fury. She had risked her life despite having no powers. Cammy could morph. For now, Cammy was the purple Ranger. She owed it to the energem that had chosen her and to Kendall to take the risk.

After all, if Kendall had the energem herself, she would have run into the cave without a second thought. She would have face Fury, Sledge, and all their monsters. Cammy knew she had to try. She broke into a run, darting as quickly as she could across the sand, though Fury's line of sight. She heard the cat roar when he saw her.

"The purple energem!"

"Your fight's with me!" the Prince responded, but Cammy didn't turn around to see who was winning at the moment. She just kept running until she reached the cave. By now, the energem was glowing almost just as brightly as it had when she had reunited it with Kendall. It served to light the way for the little girl, but Cammy was still scared. The cave was big, it was dark, and the last time someone had been inside a cave with the purple energem, they had been buried.

Suddenly, Cammy heard a faint call from deep within the cave. It was the PlesioZord, calling out to her. She couldn't waste another minute anymore as she resumed her run, going deeper and deeper inside the cave. As she did, she could feel the air getting cooler and wetter. She knew she was approaching the water. She was getting closer to the PlesioZord.

"I will find you!" she heard Fury shouting from somewhere behind her, but because of the echo she wasn't sure how far away he was. She also had no idea what had become of the Prince. Was he still fighting with the cat, or had he lost? Had Fury called for reinforcements? Had Sledge and Poisandra shown up?

Was she all alone?

Before Cammy could think about that last question, she stumbled over a rock. She hit the ground hard, scraping her hands and knees and cutting her face on another rock. By now, she could hear footsteps coming after her. Many footsteps. It couldn't have just been the Prince. She was in danger. Instinctively, the energem forced her to morph, wrapping the powerful spandex tightly around her tiny body.

The PlesioZord was close. Cammy knew because the light from her energem was nearly as bright as daylight. Cammy grabbed the energem and tossed it as far into the cave as she could. The light grew blinding as it got closer to the PlesioZord, Cammy had to cover her eyes and bury her head. She heard a loud road, felt the ground shake and then suddenly everything felt different. She lifted her head, opened her eyes and found herself inside the cockpit of a Zord. She got to her feet, saw a podium and then turned around.

"The PlesioZord!" she smiled when she laid eyes on the emblem on the back wall. She stepped up to the podium and turned her attention to the front. The cave by the water was no more. Viviks were running away in panic as the PlesioZord flew towards them. Cammy imagined shooting them down and suddenly it started to happen.

"This is awesome!" Cammy shouted excitedly as she watched the viviks running for their lives, but they could never get far. The PlesioZord took them all out before turning around in the sky. Suddenly, Fury was the only thing standing before the Zord and the six energems around his neck stuck out to Cammy.

"I can get them back," she smiled and commanded that the PlesioZord go after the cat. As they started to descend swiftly, Fury began to run the other way. Cammy knew the PlesioZord was faster, and grinned excitedly at the idea of getting the energems back for her friends. However, before she could get too excited, Fury disappeared. Cammy stomped her feet, looking around quickly.

"No!" she cried out when she realized he had retreated. "No, no, no! That's not fair! Where are you?"

The PlesioZord flew around the beach a couple of times, but Fury was nowhere to be seen. In the fourth fly around, Cammy realized she also hadn't spotted the Prince. A knot began to form in her stomach. He had sworn to protect her. If Fury had been able to come after her...

She didn't want to think about it, so she followed his instructions. She was to pick up the Rangers at the hotel and take them back to the Dino Lab with the PlesioZord. He had promised to meet them there. Cammy could only hope that once he had seen the PlesioZord come to life, he too had retreated. She hoped he would also be on his way home.


	10. Time To Start Winning

Back at the Dino Lab, Cammy sat in Kendall's chair, spinning herself back and forth aimlessly as she looked over the Rangers. Keeper was tending to them as their headaches got worse and he confirmed that as long as they were separated from their energems, they would be in pain. However, the Rangers were tough and though they were down, they refused to be out. Seeing a look of guilt on Cammy's face, Tyler offered her a smile.

"You did more than enough," he assured her. "You kept the purple energem safe and you got the PlesioZord for us. Cammy, that's all we needed you to do."

"But..." Cammy looked around at the Rangers, at Kendall, then at the elevator, "We're not winning."

"Yet," Tyler smiled but Cammy didn't seem to want to take it.

"But you guys are hurt, Kendall's... hurt and we don't know where the Prince is. And we only have two energems!"

"But we still have our Zords," Riley assured her. "They fight on our side as long as we're bonded."

"Even if we're in pain."

"And if you're not bonded?" Cammy asked but no one could answer. She sighed, "That's what I thought."

"I could build something," a voice broke through the others and the Rangers and Cammy looked to each other, trying to figure out who spoke. Most eyes turned to Shelby, as the voice sounded like a woman's, but she shook her head.

"Hey, I didn't say anything."

"I did," all eyes turned to Kendall and the Rangers and Cammy were shocked to see her trying to lift herself out of her cot. Koda and Chase were quickly on their feet as they raced over to help her. Cammy's eyes lit up.

"You're okay!" she cried out and raced over to Kendall. She nearly bowled her sister over as she jumped in for a hug, but Kendall managed to stay on her feet with Koda and Chase's help.

"I'll be fine," she assured Cammy, then turned to the others, noticing that they looked the way she felt. She shook her head. She had just barely overheard the Rangers mention they only had two energems. She didn't know who had lost their energems or what had happened, but she knew she needed to get them back as soon as possible. "But I think I can create something that will track and retrieve the missing energems."

"She just woke up," Shelby whispered to Riley, Ivan and Tyler. All three shrugged their shoulders.

"At least she's up," Riley answered.

Kendall limped over to her work station to see what she had on hand and she saw the pieces from the broken E-Tracer were still sitting in the corner. She had refused to throw them out, hoping maybe she would have the time and the parts to rebuild the device. Seeing the pieces now, she knew she could use them for her newest idea. As she reached to bring the E-Tracer closer, she realized only her left arm was doing as she asked. Her right was caught on something. Looking down, she saw her arm was rested in a sling. When she looked further down, she could see why she felt so miserable.

She turned to her friends, looking to them curiously, "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Chase said, coming to her side just in case she needed to learn on something.

"You went to the magician's," Cammy explained. "And then you never came back."

"When?"

"After you went to the magician's."

"You mean Heckyll?" Kendall asked, then shook her head. "I... I had plans with him, but I don't remember going to his place."

"Well, you did," Cammy said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Even he'll tell you that you did."

"You're beat up pretty bad," Chase told her. "Everything's probably a little fuzzy right now. You should rest."

"If we're down five energems, I can't rest," Kendall insisted. She pulled the broken E-Tracer closer and then put it in Chase's hands as she used her one good arm to help her look around her work station for more pieces she could use for her device.

"Six energems," Shelby said, standing on the other side of Kendall's desk. She looked up, frowning.

"I heard we were down to two."

"We are," Shelby pointed to Cammy, who in turn lifted the purple energem out from under her shirt, almost adding a heart attack to the list of things that were wrong with Kendall.

"You can't be..."

Cammy removed the necklace and offered the energem to Kendall. As quickly as she could, the scientist ripped the energem from Cammy's hands, as though that would be enough to sever the bond between the stone and the eight year old.

And it was. As soon as the energem felt Kendall's touch it glowed brightly, and Kendall was hit with a vision of the plesiosaur and she could hear her Zord ringing loudly, but gently in her head.

"Ms. Morgan?" Tyler called her and Kendall opened her eyes again. She looked around the room, seeing her friends were waiting on an answer from her eagerly. She focused on the energem, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Me? The purple energem's bonded to me?"

Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief, confusing Kendall deeply. She wasn't sure what they meant with their sighs, but she was certain she had missed a lot while she had been out.

She placed her hand on her hip, glaring at the others in frustration, "Can someone please tell me what's been going on?"

"I was the purple Ranger!" Cammy cried out excitedly. "I got to rescue the PlesioZord!"

"You let her fight!" Kendall frowned at each of the Rangers then finally noticed the small gash on Cammy's cheekbone. "You let her fight and she got hurt!"

"We had no choice, Ms. Morgan," Shelby said. "We had to get the energem to the PlesioZord and without our energems..."

"The Prince assured us he would keep Cammy safe," Ivan promised Kendall, who started to frown. She did remember calling the Prince over from Zandar, and was sure that if the Rangers were indeed down six energems, the Rangers would have done so on their own. However, he wasn't in the room. Just as she was about to ask what had become of him – if he had even bothered showing up at all – the elevator doors opened and the Prince stepped out. His clothes were torn, his hair was a mess and he seemed to be in no better shape than the other Rangers, but he was alive and he was standing on his own two feet.

"My apologies for being late," he said as he looked around the room. "Though my appearance may not suggest it, I had to clean myself up a bit. I hope no one was worried."

"You're alive!" Cammy cried out as she raced over to the Prince and jumped into his arms. He caught her, stumbling back slightly.

"I doubted it myself for a moment back there," he told her honestly. "But I did make it out."

"Fury came after me. I thought that meant..."

"He beat me," the Prince admitted, setting Cammy back down on her feet as he could no longer bear to hold her up. "I do apologize for that, but..."

"You held him off long enough. Cammy got to the Zord just in time," Tyler told the Prince while Ivan made his way over and placed the graphite energem in his hand. As soon as he had the energem back, the Prince began to feel a bit better, as his headache was no longer as bad as it had been.

"Hold on a minute," Kendall called out in frustration and she looked to her friends, demanding an answer from each of them. "Fury went after Cammy? How did he get near her in the first place?"

"Kendall must stay calm," Koda warned her. "Cammy is safe. All Rangers now are safe."

"All we've got to do now is get our energems back," Shelby agreed. Kendall shook her head. She still had many questions, but for now, Koda and Shelby were right. All the Rangers were safe and alive, Cammy was safe, but the energems were still missing. Getting them back to their rightful owners was priority. Any questions she had would have to wait.

"Rest up then, all of you," Kendall insisted to them as she resumed work on her latest invention. "I'll let you know when this is ready. But stay in the Dino Lab. It's the only place Sledge and Fury won't be able to do us any more harm."

"Do you need help?" Chase asked her. Kendall looked to him and saw the pain in his eyes. She figured being away from his energem was taking its toll on him. She could use some help given she was down to one arm but couldn't bear to ask Chase to continue working through his pain.

"I've got Cammy," she said and smiled at the little girl. "Her little fingers might be just what I need right now anyways. I'll let you know if there's anything you can do."

"Are you sure?"

"Get some rest," Kendall insisted. Cammy made her way over, standing before the work desk, excited at what she could be asked to create. Chase seemed hesitant about leaving, but did make his way over to his cot, lay down and rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"I told you," Cammy said, turning Kendall attention to her. "I told you, you would be the purple Ranger."

"Why don't we celebrate later?"

"We've got the PlesioZord too," Cammy smiled. "And you're not dead. We can start winning again, right? Now that you're up, we can get Fury back for everything he did."

"Here's hoping," Kendall nodded. "But before we can do this, we need to work on our newest device."

"What is it?"

"It'll get the energems back for us, without putting another Ranger, or you, at risk."

"A robot."

"Yes, a robot."

"A Get-Bot?"

"What?"

"Get-Bot," Cammy suggested. "A robot that'll get the energems back."

"Sure, Cammy," Kendall nodded her head. "It'll be a Get-Bot."

"Get-Bot will get the energems back, then we'll have eight Rangers, and we'll finally stop Fury, Sledge, and all the monsters for good, right?"

"That's the plan."

Cammy smirked happily, "Watch out, Fury. The Rangers are about to start winning again. You won't know what hit you."


End file.
